


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY FOUR.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: you land yourself with an injury during a mission and decide not to turn up to see jaehyun, leaving him with the only choice: to contact taeyong.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 6





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY FOUR.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of blood, smoking/setting is based off in a club tho, gun and drug mention
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> THIS CHAPTER SUCKS AND ITS SHORTER TODAY BECAUSE IVE BEEN SO BUSY GUHGHGHGHV IM SO SORRY BUT ive already started to plan the sequel, so target aim shoot wont be gone for a looong time :)

You sigh over turning up to a mission.

One look and you felt like you'd get killed.

You know what it's like—turning up into a dark and unsafe club, trying your best to stay alive while dealing with the biggest drug dealers in Seoul. You knew for a fact you weren't the only one nervous, the harsh scent of smoke filling your nose as you felt Yuta next to you tense. He had kindly handed you his jacket to wrap around your body, not wanting to be the centre of attention of all the men around you. Guns and million stacks of cash seemed to surround the club, the people inside playing poker while tipping strippers endlessly, drunk people taking shots. This isn't the atmosphere you were used to, but you assumed this is what it was for an unknown club to the public except for drug dealers and gangs.

"Agent 27." Ten said through the comms. "Location in the corner."

"Agent 95 on call," Taeyong's voice startled you. "Moving. Ten, let Jeno and Mark know from the van to let us know when they'll cue."

"Shit. He's got bodyguards on him. There's no way—"

"There's a reason why we play poker," Yuta jokes, elbowing you as you chuckle, easing a little bit. You politely dismiss the bartenders who try to convince you and Yuta for drinks, and when you make eye contact with Taeyong in the corner, he smiles at you. Your heart beats like a drum and Yuta glances at you. "Accompany me for a second, unless you want to see Taeyong?"

"I'll stay with you," You whisper. You didn't want to feel like a distraction to Taeyong. Yuta faces the drug dealer, the black briefcase looking oddly familiar, you're not sure of his identity yet. But a rather loud laugh leaves Yuta's lips as he throws a few stacks of cash onto the table. "Yuta. I'll be right back."

Yuta nods at your words and you walk away, glancing over the both of your shoulders. "Taeyong. Get on comms right now."

"I'm here, listening,"

"Is this not the guy... who ditched our mission a long time ago?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Taeyong. He never escaped Seoul. Listen to me right now. Get onto Yuta's comms and talk to me later." You grumble, crossing your arms, your eyes darting to find Yuta.

-

"Don't drink that," Taeyong hissed, yanking the cup full of whatever liquor out of your hands, and placing it on the high table next to the both of you. You huff, feeling like a child. Yuta's poker game had somewhat extended for much longer, you could tell by Yuta's gulping he got nervous from afar.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," You say, annoyed. 

"You would seriously trust a drink from here? It's probably drugged." Taeyong reasoned. You glanced at the transparent cup again and look at him. Taeyong had always been protective. He moves the cup, knowing you're not necessarily resisting yourself the drink from a dodgy club filled with men holding guns. Taeyong holds his pistol and you tilt your head. "Fuck's sake, we're not going to murder him. He's got people with him."

"Not yet. I need to get myself on the balcony."

He shows you a sinister smile.

"Get it done with before Yuta is about to get shot himself." You growl. Taeyong only chuckles at you, gripping your wrist before heading upstairs. You grimace at the sweaty bodies you walk by, hearing Jeno and Mark's voices over the comms about something, but you're not paying attention, instead glancing behind you nervously. Your brows furrow, a man seeming to follow your moves. You desperately catch Taeyong's attention, concerned, but when you find a balcony Taeyong positions himself against the edge of the balcony, eyes squinting.

"Nakamoto. Get out of there." Mark says through the comms.

"Taeyong," You whisper, shaking him rapidly. "Taeyong."

"Y/N?" He turns to you. "Are you okay?"

You shake your head. "Someone—"

Taeyong curses as your body falls against his. His eyes quickly shift to the figure who stood once behind you, and back to where Yuta was sitting. "Agent 95. I need medical backup immediately." Taeyong wouldn't have forgiven himself. "Y/N, hey, love, wake up. Please. I promise I won't leave by your side."

When you don't respond, his heart shatters into pieces.

* * *

"You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

Taeyong's taken aback by Jeno's yells, "Jeno. I never saw him, and I know it's my fault for going ahead without her."

"I'd rather have Y/N come back alive than kill whoever the drug dealer was. He got away again." Jeno sighs in exasperation, "You should have listened to her."

"I know." Taeyong closed his eyes. "It is my fault for letting this happen."

"You take care of her every time, what happened now?" Jeno asked, "She got knocked out, there's a bruise on her neck and the side of her head is bleeding. How the hell am I supposed to explain that to Jaehyun?" Jeno's words crawled under his skin. 

"I'll talk to him then," Taeyong spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let him know the truth." Jeno murmured before walking away to find Kun. Your head perks up at the door opening, Jeno's face flushed and Kun hands you an ice pack, "You look absolutely stressed there, Lee."

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I should have gotten backup to arrive," Jeno kneeled in front of you and you smiled, ruffling his hair. "Jen, don't worry about me. Where's Taeyong?"

"Have no idea," You give Jeno a look and you were definitely sure he must have made Taeyong quiet. Jeno was always like this, too. He enjoyed making people realise they were in the wrong, he wated to be there for you and the first time you had gotten an accidental injury Jeno had checked on you once you were transferred to Kun. "Want me to give Jaehyun a call?"

"He's asleep. It's really late," You mumble. "His spare keys are in my bag."

"Y/N." Kun raised a brow at you. "You're not going to see Jaehyun like that. He'll ask too much,"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to say to him? That I should've gotten shot instead of being knocked out?" The two boys in front of you stayed silent and you rubbed your aching temple. "Fuck, Kun. This hurts." You remembered the fresh blood on your fingers when you woke up.

"I know. Don't come in for a few days, you need the rest. It'll heal in a matter of few days if you're careful," Kun advised, handing you your phone. "Your boyfriend has filled your phone. At least let him know you're okay." You scroll through the notifications, Jaehyun's texts never-ending.

-

Jaehyun was terrified.

There was no sign of you at all, you haven't read the texts he had sent over two hours ago. Soon the clock would hit two in the morning. It was completely pitch-black—where the hell were you? All of his voicemails weren't played, every call was not answered or declined. He sent you one last text and tried to contact you through calling, but again, you weren't picking up. He took a deep sigh before staring at his phone.

 _Taeyong_.

He didn't want to confide with him. He didn't want to talk to him anymore. The small talk the two of them had made Jaehyun feel.. He couldn't describe it. Taeyong was his last choice for everything. Jaehyun pressed his contact and wondered if his number had changed. Of course he had other people he could call, maybe Jeno or Jaemin for instance, he would eventually feel guilty if they woke up during this time. Jaehyun licked his dry lips nervously when he dialled Taeyong's number.

"Hello?"

"Um. Taeyong. It's me, Jaehyun."

"Oh." He hears shuffling from the other line. "Uh, what do you need?"

"Is.. Y/N with you?"

"I... Yeah. She is." A sigh of relief left Jaehyun's lips. In fact, he knew he was pissed, he tried not to show it through the call with Taeyong. No matter how many times you assure Jaehyun you didn't have anything to do with Taeyong, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to your relationship with him. "She might.. stay with Jeno for a few days."

Jaehyun stayed silent. "Is she okay?"

"She is," Taeyong looked at you sitting on the couch opposite Doyoung. "I think she's about to call you."

"Okay. Thanks."

Jaehyun hung up quickly. He shook his head rapidly, not believing that he contacted Taeyong.

-

"Are you not hot? I have the heaters on," Jaehyun questioned at the choice of your clothing. You adjust your turtleneck, regretting wearing it. You decided to see Jaehyun after two days ago, thinking he wouldn't be exactly pleased if you turned up at his apartment with a bruise on your neck. You've mentioned to Seulgi that you've had a few headaches, and she assures you she'll come back with the needed lecture notes. You avoid Jaehyun kissing your head or playing with your hair, you can't even locate where the man had hit you on the head to the point where you were bleeding. Jaehyun had asked about Taeyong, and why you were with him, and you told him that it was a celebration for Mark, and you were more than shocked that Jaehyun ended up talking to Taeyong.

"I'm okay." You nod. "I'm cold. It's Winter."

"I know, but the heater is on at max during Winter. I can lend you a shirt if you want instead."

"Jae."

"Y/N, you're making me sweat. I could wear a tank top right now if I could."

"Jaehyun," You laugh at him rambling. "I'm fine, it's seriously like minus two outside, so let me be."

"I've missed you." He nuzzles into your neck and you hope he doesn't move the piece of fabric down. "I feel like I haven't seen you."

"You see me almost everyday," You thread your fingers through his dark hair, pinching his cheek slightly. "I see you in newspapers, all because of your job."

"Of course."

"And I walk by old ladies who happen to swoon over you, too," You pout. "Teenage girls talk about you all the time in the streets."

"Well, I'm sure they know I have a girlfriend," He laughs, "My angel, you know I only have eyes on you." You kiss his nose and he looks up at you, and you swore you were able to see the stars that shimmered in his eyes. But slowly, his eyes darken and you stroke his cheek with your thumb. "Jae.. You've been looking at me like that for the past few days."

"I'm sorry." He choked. "I just.."

"Jae, I love you,"

"I love you too, angel." He kissed your cheek. "I just.. It's about Taeyong."

* * *

"Work stressing you out?"

"Not exactly. Although, I've had to make the same drink five times in a row for someone, surely they're getting bored of it by now." Yuri chuckles, handing Taeyong a glass of coke while he sits down and glances around him. "Yong? You alright there?"

"Just fine." Taeyong adjusts his position on the bar stool, and drinks his coke while staring at Yuri. "It's about Y/N,"

"She's always your problem all of a sudden. Don't make me take back the day where I went to Jaehyun's celebration with you." Yuri bent down, eye level with Taeyong who looked away from her. "Why? Did something come in between you again?"

"I've been thinking about her. Not that way, we've lost our.. you know.."

"Connection? Relationship?"

"Yeah. We've faded since she moved on," Taeyong ranted, "I talked to Jaehyun that night. He's really in love with her."

"Tae, they've been together for months now. I'm sure Jaehyun must have figured that out himself," Taeyong couldn't help but chuckle at the joke, Yuri glad that she lightened the mood a little bit. "Don't you.. want to forget about her? She thinks you're happier, Taeyong."

"I am. I don't know why I find it impossible to forget about her."

"Because," She raised a brow, "There's a possibility that you're in love with her still."

"That's bullshit."

"How long have you loved her for? Some people say they won't forget about their first love." Yuri gave him a small smile, "Tell her this was all an act, Taeyong." 

"Yuri,"

"I know there's no chance, Yong, but if you truly loved her, I guess you'll still be chasing her."

-

Johnny had unexpectedly arrived at Jaehyun's apartment, and you tried to make up an excuse to leave. You texted Seulgi if she was free and she wouldn't mind picking you up at Jaehyun's, the more you saw Johnny the more anxious you got. You knew anytime soon he'd spill a few of your darkest secrets. Jaehyun had kept you company, his hands rubbing your thighs slowly as he talked casually to Johnny. Your thoughts trail back to when you genuinely thought that Johnny was somewhat nice, and you stare into space when you think about his words.

Your phone goes off and you sigh in relief.

 **Seulgs:** Gotchu girlie

 **Seulgs:** i'll be 15 mins imma pick up some lunch, but good luck lol i'll beat his ass

"Hey, um, I actually have lunch planned with Seulgi, I'll see you later okay?" You stood up and kissed Jaehyun's cheek and he frowned, cupping your jaw before you could stand up again. He pecked you on the lips, "What's the rush, babe?"

"She's coming in a bit," You blush, "Have fun, I'll be back early. See you, Johnny." Johnny rolls his eyes at you, "Bye, Y/N." You're glad you're blocking Jaehyun's view so Jaehyun couldn't see his eye roll. You bit your lip nervously and bid another goodbye with Jaehyun before heading into his room to grab your purse.

The door closes and Johnny sips his can of beer. "You're absolutely whipped for her, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun chuckled. "I know."

"Jae." Johnny coughed. "She's.. She's been talking to Taeyong again."

"Johnny," Jaehyun sighed. "I don't have time for your bullshit. She's been honest with me. I don't care about him anymore and I thought you knew that."

"You don't know their past."

"Why do you care?" Jaehyun spat. As much as he felt his blood boil at his best friend's words, he never truly knew about what happened between you and Taeyong. Taeyong's words only left him on edge about you. "Why do you have a problem with her again?"

"Jaehyun—"

"Johnny, I don't have time for this. I don't know what you're up to but I'd appreciate it if you faked happiness for me."

Johnny chuckled darkly and stood up. "You trust her now?"

"Johnny, I don't care about their past anymore."

"You can't trust Y/N, that's all I'll say."

Johnny walked past him, taking a deep breath. Jaehyun watched him leave his apartment, frustratedly running a hand through his hair. Questions ran through his head as he stared at the door, he knew you told him everything. And Johnny—the hatred between the two of you seemed to have went on forever. _You can't trust Y/N_. Jaehyun bit his tongue hearing Johnny's words.

The past between you and Taeyong; it made Jaehyun a little bit more curious.


End file.
